


My Funny Valentine

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

OK. Some people have written me, asking why I would even think to put Sam and  
C.J. together. This is my answer in part (more to come later in my series). I  
hope you enjoy it! :)

"My Funny Valentine"

Rating: G

Spoilers: none, really

Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine, all are property of Aaron  
Sorkin, John Wells, NBC et al. Unfortunately. :)

(This story is told from C.J. Cregg's POV.)  
\---------------

"My Funny Valentine"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
My funny Valentine  
Sweet comic Valentine  
You make me smile in my heart  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Oh, my God. I don't believe this day is actually *here.* Six months. Today is my  
six month anniversary. August 14th, my six month anniversary. Six months ago was  
Valentine's Day, when I went out with Sam for the first time. I check my  
calendar to be sure. Yep, there it is. Circled in red ink. Red for Valentines.

I was so scared then. But now I know that he wouldn't let it happen, would he? I  
tell myself that Sam Seaborn is not in his current position because of a lack of  
brains, although sometimes he displays a startling lack of common sense. Still,  
he's thought this through, *we've* thought this through, and we're going through  
with it, dammit. This past six months has been the absolute best.

I just don't ever want to lose him the way I've seen friends lose their men.  
Late night screaming matches, and sounds of slamming doors are not those that I  
want to permeate my dreams. I'd rather have laughing, joking, hell, maybe even  
sounds of passionate sex, but please don't let Sam go the way of the others.  
We've become so close it's like we're one mind. Sometimes he'll finish my  
sentences. And then we'll look at each other and laugh.

The others have taken it well. At first everyone was freaking out, of course,  
and then Sam and I showed them that we meant business. Josh in particular I  
wanted to kill. But that worked out, he came around. Josh said he was lonely,  
and we've addressed that. Sam and I have tried to include him. He really did  
have a point, when I think about it. We've always been the Three Musketeers, so  
to speak. If the other two musketeers left me out I'd be pretty pissed off  
myself. But Sam and I have shown Josh that just because two of us are dating  
doesn't mean the third is left in the dust.

Speaking of, here's the man himself. He looks pretty happy. I take that to mean  
he and Donna are over their fight. I never saw a couple more suited to each  
other than Josh and his assistant. Leo raised holy hell, but even he was struck  
by how connected they are. While Sam and I finish each other's sentences, Donna  
knows what Josh is going to say long before he says it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Your looks aren't laughable  
So photographable  
And you're my favourite work of art  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

And yet, I smile to myself. Sam is a perfect match for me, better than many  
would believe. As clichéd as it sounds, the old "opposites attract" is really  
perfect in this situation. I'm the first to acknowledge that I have a real  
cynical streak in me. It comes from years of Washington politics, as is only  
natural. If there's something good about to happen, my first thought isn't "oh  
yay." It's "What's the catch here." It happens far too often.

Yet Sam has been in law and politics as long as, if not longer than me, and he  
still has that naïve idealism. He honestly wakes up in the morning looking to do  
good for others, and it shows. It drives Toby mad. To a point it annoys me. But  
at the very heart of the man is goodness and purity. While in the workplace this  
is a burden, and often something to be dealt with � it's a little unrealistic.  
But at home it makes for one of the most sensitive, caring men I've ever met.

He makes me laugh. That's important. It's often unintentional and it sometimes  
results in embarrassment, but he has enough self-confidence now to know that in  
the long run it doesn't matter. Besides, he can afford it. After all the messes  
he's gotten himself into, Sam has a reputation as a liability, but at the very  
least he's *our* liability. We watch over him, pray for him, help him, and in  
turn he gives us brilliant speeches and the ability, by watching him, to laugh  
at ourselves.

Now Cathy comes over to hand me a note from her boss, requesting my presence at  
his place tonight. I happily accept. All the White House women, the First Lady  
included, have been so supportive. She was the one who got Leo to deal with the  
press, and to avoid yelling at the two of us. It isn't that Leo is so  
hard-hearted, it's just that he thinks in strictly political mode. Besides, I  
secretly think he wonders how the two of us can possibly be together. It's not  
the match everyone would think of, that's for sure.

I wonder how Sam is doing right now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The thing I truly love about Sam is that he makes no secret about his  
vulnerability. Other men, my best friend Josh included, tend to act as if the  
slightest ounce of femininity was the kiss of death. And acting like being a  
woman is a bad thing isn't likely to endear a guy to us chicks. But Sam knows  
very well that even if he doesn't understand women, he understands that I am a  
woman. Underneath this shell of competence and pseudo-masculinity, part of me  
likes candles, and soft sheets and curling up at night to watch old movies on  
TV. It happens. And Sam knows and respects that side. One of the many reasons I  
love him.

I wonder where Danny is today. Normally he's bugging me for stories over  
anything and everything. I do think about him. It's not good for my ego to think  
about the look on his face when I told him I was dating Sam. I hurt him, I know,  
and I've invested quite a few mea culpa's on that score. Still, I like to think  
I don't have that kind of effect on men. At least I hope I don't. He hasn't said  
too much. Yet I keep waiting for a bomb to drop or something. Danny isn't the  
type of person to give up easily, and yet I keep telling myself that he sees I'm  
happy, and that's enough. I hope he's this happy, whatever he's doing.

Sam once told me that he fell in love with me in the space of days. We were  
friends, and then that one day in Maryland apparently got to both of us. The  
next day in the White House... I still remember wanting to kill Donna. The same  
Donna who is now one of my best friends. We've shored each other up through this  
all. Dating the Deputy Chief of Staff and the Deputy Communications Director has  
made us kindreds of a sort. Josh and Sam are so in tune that it only makes sense  
their girlfriends would be the same way. Bit by bit I discover things about  
Donna that I never knew. I guess that's the way it goes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay, little Valentine, stay  
Each day is Valentine's Day...  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Still, I think this will work out all right. Hopefully the next six months will  
pass as happily and harmoniously, if not more so. And maybe the press will leave  
us alone. There are more important things to worry about. Like terrorism, and  
poverty. But somehow, somewhere, I think we'll find a way to help that. Not get  
rid of it � I don't think that can truly be done. But we'll find a way.

See? Some of Sam's idealism just rubbed off on me.


End file.
